User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Proposal 13: Don't Be Like Hillary Clinton
Fucking piece of shit. And yes, I'm talking about that damn fool Hillary Clinton. I just can't get over how overly stupid her 2016 presidential campaign was. Yes, it's September of 2017! That shit is over! But I can never forget her outright atrocious policies. And her political positions. Fricking ignorant bitch. Even twisting "liberal" to be more like "progressive." Going out of her way to make her look good (like all presidential candidates). I won't even continue. Just read this piece of shit article that some Wikipedians decided to waste their time to make. But that's not really relevant to another thing that Hillary sucked at. Hillary's such a damn fool that she couldn't even be specific about her policies. She supports stuff under "some circumstances." She has no clear position on anything. Damn fool. This damn fool was close to becoming the president of the United States for four to eight years. And boy, THAT would suck. Her policies are extremely vague. And again, here is an article on Hillary's vague shit that I 100% agree with. So, you're probably wondering. "Philly, you piece of shit that shouldn't be an admin! Why are you wasting your time further expressing your hate for Hillary? I read the fucking title, there is supposed to be a PROPOSAL." Well, yeah. This is a proposal. The proposal name is "Don't Be Like Hillary Clinton." If you would've read this and read both paragraphs above (the second paragraph is more relevant, but the first one is good too), then you would've noticed that I've been saying to not be vague with our policies. Yes, that's right! I honestly think some of our policies are extremely vague (except for the chat, multiple accounts, movie creation, demotion policy, proposal procedures, and MOTM. The rest are vague.). So, that's why I'm creating this proposal. Keep in mind that anything in bold means added, and struck out means removed. So, anything in bold or regular text is going to be on our policy page. Vandalism This rule doesn't really go in-depth to what vandalism actually is. It practically just says "don't vandalize." I really don't like that. Plus, the user may accidentally did something, and they didn't know it was wrong. So: *'Do not vandalize anything on the wiki. This includes, but is not limited to: spam, nonsense edits, removal of good quality content, and the unnecessary blanking of pages.' Vandalism is when a user ruins a page, removes important information, or inserts false information. *'However, always assume good faith. A user may not know that what they are doing is wrong, and while this is mostly true for anonymous users and new accounts, assume that all contributors are making well-intended contibutions. Instead of blocking a user right away,' If a user vandalizes a page for the first time, they will be given a warning by an admin'istrator'. *On the second offense, If a user ignores the warning and continues to harm the community, the user may be blocked for a minimum of 3 days and a maximum of 2 weeks. as long as the administration feels is necessary. A reasonable time frame would be from one week to three months, although the administration can discuss what they find fit. :*'A user, however, may be blocked indefinitely without warning for major vandalism infractions. This includes, but is not limited to: excessive or extremely offensive vandalism on first edits, vandalism that violates FANDOM's Terms of Use, and if the contributor has proven to have no purpose to edit on the community other than to destroy the proper functioning of the site.' Spam This section is very straightforward and struggles with what the vandalism section struggled with. Spam is actually vaguer than vandalism, as users would not be sure how much of something would count as it. *'Abusing communication tools, also known as spam, is forbidden. This includes, but is not limited to: abusing capital letters, spamming line breaks in comments or thread replies, inserting gibberish/nonsensical words into articles, blank messages, and overusing links or images.' Spamming the comment section, spamming in articles, and spamming in threads is prohibited. *If a user spams, they will be given a warning, which will be followed by a 1 day block the second time. If a user abuses comments or replies, they will be given a warning by an administrator. After two warnings, which will be followed by a block of any time length at the discretion of any administrator. *'A viable amount of capital letters per message would be about ten. It is fine if this is exceeded as long as it doesn't drastically break the barrier.' Badge Farming This rule, along with the personal attacks policy, is EXTREMELY vague. It says "useless" edits. I've made it clear that "useless" is extremely vague and is not in anyway a good reason to remove something. I honestly think this wiki does not fully know what badge farming is (no offense). *If a user does useless edits just to get badges, Badge farming is when a user spams minor or unimportant edits on articles with the intent of earning badges. This is forbidden, as badges are to reward users to make constructive and productive contibutions. *'If a user seems to be making a large amount of minor edits, then the user' it will mean he/she will receive gets a warning. This is to assume good faith. A user may not know that what they are doing is wrong, or perhaps they are not doing this to earn badges. *'If a user ignores the message given by an administrator, then another warning will be given. If the user still continues, then a short block may be set to put an end the editing.' Personal Attacks/Rude Comments Okay, I'll take the blame for this one. I wrote this rule (the gossip one was written by France though). And I'm sorry, lol. This should've been a LOT more specific. I just said harassment and bullying aren't allowed. No specific examples. I also think that if a user is clearly joking around, then the user should not get any consequences (if it doesn't go too far, of course). *'Personally' A'a'''ttacking other users is considered at bullying and harassment. ' or harassing them based on race, sexuality, religion, disability, or any other offensive subject is strictly prohibited and will not be tolerated.' *'Any form of racial or homophobic harassment will result in an immediate block of at least one month and a report to FANDOM staff.' A user will be given a warning if they attack another user or make a rude comment (cursing is an exception). If they continue, they will also be given a 2nd warning. The 3rd offense will result in a 3 day block. :*'In addition, do not use racial or homophobic slurs. This will result in the above penalties.' *'If you have any criticism about a user or article, keep in constructive. Do not attack other users. Simply just calmly state your opinion.' *It is also forbidden to gossip about anyone. '''While it is okay to talk to others about another user (including, but not limited to: discussing a rollback demotion with other administrators, discussing a user's behavior, and discussing proposals), it must not include any attacks.' *'If users are found attacking other users behind their backs, then the user shall be warned. If continued, a block of any length may be given at the discretion of an administrator.' *'If a user is clearly joking about the attack and it doesn't go too far, then they may be excused from any consequences.' Wow, that took a lot of time to make. So, if this passes, the struck out parts will be removed. Bold will be added, and the regular text will stay #FuckHillaryClinton 20:14, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts